A Great Classic
by The Soft Smell of Rain
Summary: Elena and Damon is having a quiet evening of reading, but Elena soon gets some trouble concentraiting... Set between 4x07 and 4x08. Fluffy one-shot.


**A/N: **This is just a small one-shot I wrote to get back in to writing since it's been quite a while since the last time I posted anything in here. For those of you that are waiting for an update for "This Four Walls" I apologize for the long wait and I promise I will continue the story soon.

This one-shot is possibly the most fluffy piece of writing I've ever posted in here so be warned;) It's a sweet little scene I would have liked to have seen between episode 4x07 and 4x08, before the whole sire-thing was introduced on the show.

Reviews are as always highly appreciated, so don't hesitate to give me a few words with your opinion:)

* * *

_"He knew that when he kissed this girl, and forever wed his unutterable visions to her perishable breath, his mind would never romp again like the mind of God. So he waited, listening for a moment longer to the tuning-fork that had been struck upon a star. Then he kissed her. At his lips' touch she blossomed for him like a flower and the incarnation was complete."_  
- F. Scott Fitzgerald,The Great Gatsby Ch. 6

...

The boardinghouse held a peaceful, quiet atmosphere that fitted nicely with the late hour of the day. In the grand parlor of the house a roaring fireplace lit up the room in soft, golden light and made shadows dance around in the dark corners and over the two inhabitants of the room that were resting peacefully against each other on the soft leather couch.

Elena's mahogany locks caught the soft glow from the fire and shined subtly in the dimly lit room where they lay in glossy lengths down her chest and almost tickled the nose of the dark-haired vampire laying sprawled on the couch with his head resting in her lap. Both of them were holding a book in their left hand whereas their right one's where comfortably curled with each other on Damon's chest. Elena felt Damon's thumb every so often stroke softly against the back of her hand and the gentle caress made it increasingly difficult to concentrate on the words she would normally devour with a fervour. Getting distracted for the umpteenth time she moved her gaze from the faded black letters on the page and glanced down at the man that had disturbed her readings instead. Strands of his dark hair was falling haphazardly over his forehead that was softly creased in concentration and his deep blue eyes was reflecting the dancing flames in the hearth and his own pure excitement in the book he was reading. Elena softly laid her book down on the armrest of the couch and stroked the black strands away from his eyes as she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on the slight furrow between his brows.

"What are you reading?", she murmured softly against his skin, nudging his book carefully with their joined hands.

"The Great Gatsby, a classic. You should read it some time", he spoke quietly, still lost in the fictional world he was visiting for the evening.

Elena smiled slightly against his forehead before she straightened her back once again and let her body melt back against the soft cushions as she retrieved her own book from the armrest.

"Isn't it rather sad", she spoke next, "the guy does everything for the girl he loves only for her to turn her back on him. Even when he dies to protect her."

She looked down and met Damon's upturned face, his eyes watching her with question and undisguised curiousness.

"I guess...", he answered, the slight surprise evident in his smooth voice. "You've read it?"

"Yes, I have actually. We don't always draw pictures with over color pencils at school, you know. We do touch the classics once in a while as well."

"Mmm, aren't you a smart cookie", he quipped teasingly, lifting their hands to kiss the back of hers soothingly, trying to avoid the rap of her book against his head that he saw was coming his way.

"Seriously though", he continued after the playful attack was averted, "it's a really great book. Fitzgerald's characteristics of the 1920's society are undoubtedly the most realistic and exquisite piece of writing I've ever found in literature from that time period."

"Hmm, wouldn't you now", she said teasingly, treading her fingers through his dark hair and scraping his scalp gently with her fingertips.

He purred low in his chest in reply and she felt the subtle vibration against her hand through the thin cotton of his black shirt.

"You make quiet evenings of reading almost impossible. Do you now that?", he spoke with a soft smirk on his lips. "With you being so close, smelling so good, touching me..."

"Oh, excuse me", Elena countered quickly, but with an identical soft smile on her face, "like you weren't just making it impossible for me to enjoy my favorite book with all your innocent little touches"

He looked up into her face again then and smiled mischievously up at her. "Tit for tat then I guess". He reached up and gently placed a hand against the back of her neck so he could pull her down to him and join their lips for a short, sweet kiss.

"Yeah, I guess we're even", she agreed smiling as she leaned back up and made motions to go back to her reading.

Out of her view Damon remained looking up at her, the excitement for his book momentarily forgotten as his blue orbs blazed with mischief. He slipped his book quietly down and placed it over his abdomen, watching her concentrated expression as he slowly inched his hand up until it was hovering over her stomach. Elena didn't feel him move until the fabric of her shirt was bundled up in his hand at her waist and warm lips left a lingering kiss on the sensitive skin just below her bellybutton.

"Damon, I thought we just...oh...", she breathed and trailed of as his smooth tongue dipped into her bellybutton and his lips sucked lightly on the skin above it.

"Yes?", he inquired innocently, loving the way his never faltering caresses made her muscles tense and jump under his insistent mouth.

"I thought we were going to read", she spoke breathlessly, clearly affected by his ministrations.

"By all means, continue your reading. I'm just taking a little break". His lips was moving against her lower abdomen as he spoke and she couldn't hold back the pleasurable shivers that tangled themselves like vines up her spine at the intimate feeling.

Her book dropped haphazardly to the floor as Damon dragged his nose up her clothed torso, over her straining chest and pressed it into the crook of her neck while his lips nipped and sucked at her collarbone.

"Your kind of being a little distracting, you know?" She was moaning at this point and her arms had instinctively moved to tangle themselves around his neck, her seriousness suddenly lost to her body's traitorous reaction to his close presence.

"Good", he purred huskily as his mouth reached her ear and her nerves started tingling from the warm feel of his breath on the highly responsive tissue there.

"Damon, I think...", she gasped, but the rest of her words got lost as Damon in a moment of vampire speed rearranged their positions and Elena's back was suddenly pressed against the worn leather of the coach while Damon was hovering over her on his hands and knees.

Damon's head swooped down and his glorious mouth immediately started a fiery trail of kisses up her neck until he reached the tender skin just below her earlobe. His lips and teeth treated that particularly sensitive spot with lingering caresses until she was sighing in pleasure and her body was a writhing bundle of exposed nerves beneath him.

He leaned back slightly so he could look into her eyes and smirked when he saw the widely dilated black pools of her pupils, only framed by a thin circle of chocolate brown as she looked up at him.

"You were saying?", he asked innocently, letting his hand wander up to her face so he could push some flyaway strands of silky hair out of her eyes.

"Damon...", she breathed again, but this time there wasn't any more words to follow his name, instead she lifted her hand and placed it against his cheek before her thumb started tracing soft patterns against the slightly flushed skin there.

He bent down then and let their foreheads press together and their noses nuzzle while he registered with great pleasure how her heart sped up and her heaving chest pressed against his with every inhale.

"Not _all_ love stories have to end badly, y'know" , he whispered inches from her lips, loving the way her breath left a sweet taste in his mouth when he spoke.

"I know", she whispered back sweetly while her hands dragged down his chest and parted ways to slide around him and link behind his back. "I know", she repeated as she put gentle pressure on his shoulder blades, conveying her wish to have him closer and his lips to join with hers.

He granted her wish happily and the moment their lips met he felt the love and affection they shared cover them in soft warmth as their lips immediately found the rhythm they had discovered when they first had let themselves truly indulge in one another only days in the past. Both were aware of the difficult road ahead and the small chance of finding a happy ending in a life like theirs. But their minds where undeniably fused and their characters stubborn and loyal by nature. They might just have a chance. They might just have a chance at a happy ending.

And if not...

... they would certainly be a beautifully tragic love-story, worthy of a classic all on their own.

* * *

Thanks for reading:) Please remember to review:)


End file.
